Flo Fulton
'''Florence "Flo" Fulton '''is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful.She is the daughter of Shauna Fulton and the late Storm Logan .The character has been portrayed by Katrina Bowden since 2019. Background Flo previously resided in Las Vegas and worked as a casino dealer, which is where and how she first met Reese Buckingham. During high school, she dated Wyatt Spencer, before he moved to Los Angeles. Storylines Flo first appeared when Taylor was visiting Reese, after Taylor was curious about where the baby came from, Flo walked out of the room and introduced herself as the mother of the baby girl that Reese is offering for Steffy to potentially adopt, Flo told Taylor that the father wanted nothing to do with the baby and she desperately needs the money. Taylor believed the story and decided to go forward with the adoption and told Steffy about the baby. Flo revealed that she is actually a dealer at a casino, that's how she met Reese. Flo decided to go a long with the scheme as a way to try to get close to Reese again, she wanted to spend more time with him but she demanded the truth about where he actually got the baby, she wasn't informed about the whole plan in the beginning. Flo was horrified when she learned that Reese had taken Hope's newborn daughter and switched it with one that had been stillborn but in the end she still decided to go along with the plan but she was skeptical about signing the papers in fear of getting caught and going to prison, Flo met Steffy and she immediately fell in love with the baby, she still lied about being the mother of the baby. Later on the adoption was final and Florence felt guilty about helping Reese. Flo wasn't too thrilled after finding out that Reese decided to go back to England after transferring back to another hospital, she still lives in Reese's apartment. Reese's daughter Zoe has a key to Reese's apartment and decided to go visit to find clues about what her father is hiding, she finds that Flo lives there and demands answers and asks Flo how she knows her father, later on Zoe finds the adoption papers and demands Flo to explain how the whole situation involves Steffy Forrester's newly adopted daughter. Overridden with guilt, Flo revealed the entire truth to Zoe, whom was fuming at the revelation. She quickly called her father, whom had fled back to England, and questioned him, causing him to catch the next flight back to Los Angeles to explain. Reese confirmed that it is true that he stole, and sold, Beth, but demanded that Zoe does not tell anybody about it as if she did, it would mean that Reese and Flo would go to jail. Zoe warned them that she does not believe she can keep her mouth shut, and proceeds to take boyfriend Xander to Steffy's house. Initially wanting to tell Steffy the truth, Zoe decides not to at that point, but remains tentative as to if she should protect her father or not. Wanting to make a life for herself in Los Angeles, Flo takes up employment at Bikini Bar, where she runs into Hope, and reveals herself as Phoebe's "birth mother". This conversation was quickly interrupted by Zoe, whom speaks to Flo in private and tells her that she will not tell the truth yet. Whilst both visiting Bikini Bar, Liam and Wyatt run into Flo, whom introduces herself as the same character. After seeing that Zoe and Flo know each other, Liam is quickly put on edge and feels uncomfortable about his "adoptive" daughter's "birth mother". Wyatt, on the other hand, recognises Flo as his ex-girlfriend from high school, and, over drinks, Flo tells Wyatt that they never got to properly part ways. In April 2019, Flo mother Shauna Fulton arrives and when Quinn asked Shauna about Flo father she was she shocked to hear Quinn was married to Eric but also Bill was in town and currently staying LA,California she freaks out as it was revealed her mother had a ONS with Wyatt dad Bill but it turn out he's not Flo dad but a DNA Test came back Storm Logan is in fact a match and is confirmed Flo biological father. Crimes Committed *Assisted Reese Buckingham in passing off Phoebe Forrester II as an adoption candidate for Steffy Forrester (2019). *Lied about Beth Spencer and Phoebe Forrester II their birth mothers (2019). Category:2019 Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters